


The Goddamn Sweetest Thing

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: Zaeed Massani and Jo Shepard; pancake batter, honey, and a frustrated breakfast.





	The Goddamn Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi-fandom Summer Smutfest 2018. I know the event is over, but I still have several prompts to write.
> 
> Prompt: Flavoured.
> 
> Events take place during the Reaper War and the Citadel DLC.
> 
> English is not my native language, so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> My thanks to [Linaloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe), as always, for her invaluable help. And also, thanks to [JaneyShep1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyShep1988) for sending me the prompt.

“Damn it! You son-of-a-bitch!”

Jo went into the kitchen and leaned on the countertop, amused at the sight of Zaeed covered in flour from top to bottom. The man was arguing with a frying pan and a bowl of pancake batter. He looked gorgeous though, more even than she remembered, and at that point, Jo had missed him too much to worry about nothing but him and his presence at her new apartment.

She tried not to laugh at his sulky grimace, but after the plushie toy incident, it was hard to keep her composure in front of him. 

“What the hell are you doing, Massani?”

Zaeed turned towards Jo, frowning, and pointed the spatula at her as he muttered, “what do you think, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s not me who’s half-naked and covered in flour in the middle of the kitchen instead of cuddling in bed with me! For the record, I’m not cleaning your mess.”

“Damn it, Jojo, you always appear at the bloody right time, huh?” He turned off the stove and left the spatula on the countertop, then wiped his hands on a dish towel. “I’m trying to make your goddamn breakfast.” His expression softened when he glanced at her and reached out to run his fingertips over the white gauze that covered part of her forearm. “After everything you’ve been through... you should be resting.”

Jo approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood on tiptoe to kiss the floured tip of his nose. “I was, but you’re noisier than an army of Reapers, you know? At this point, the whole Silversun Strip already knows that a bowl of pancake batter and a non-stick pan defeated the infamous Zaeed Massani.”

A deep laugh escaped his mouth as his arms curled around her waist. His thick fingers clung to the small of her back through the thin fabric of her black tank top. His grip was firm and somehow desperate, as much as her own; there were too many unknowns weighting on their shoulders, and the future didn’t look better either. Even if they survived the war, Zaeed wasn’t a commitment kind of guy, and to Jo’s misfortune, she knew it too damn well.

“Goddamn funny, huh?”

“You bet!” Jo chuckled as she pressed herself against him, seeking the warmth of his body. A body covered with scars, marks of the past and ink that told his story; a body that, despite all, was like home for her. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, breathing his familiar aftershave, gun oil and tobacco scent as she purred against his skin, “and, for your information, I feel much better this morning. Thanks to a certain grumpy merc who took pity on me after that damn mess with my clone.”

“That goddamn cheap copy could never have beaten my girl,” he claimed. “And I would’ve recognised you among her and a thousand more like her.” His calloused hands slid inside her panties to grab her ass and pull her towards him, making his intentions clear by rubbing his incipient arousal against her belly. “This damn fine arse of yours is unmistakable. And the way you taste… shit, no fucking clone could replicate your flavour. Delicious.”

A chill ran down her spine as he reached down to catch her mouth in a hungry kiss that made her whole body tremble with need and anticipation. He squeezed her cheeks, then slid his hands between her thighs to lift her. The tip of his cock brushed her centre, and she moaned loudly, lazily rubbing herself against him.  

“Shit, honey, stop doing that and answer me. How much better are you?”

“Enough to skip my breakfast,” she joked. “At least for... the moment.”

Zaeed’s grip tightened as he groaned against her mouth, tugging at her black panties to lower them before sitting her on the only flour-free part of the countertop.

“You know breakfast is the most important food of the day. Right, love?” He pulled her tank top over her head. His gaze roamed her naked figure before meeting her ice-blue eyes again, lips curling into a mischievous smile. Jo felt a more than welcome warmth tingling low in her belly when he rested his palms on her knees to spread her legs wide open. “And... I don’t intend to skip mine.”

“What are you going to eat, huh?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. She tried to look calm, but her own arousal betrayed her, her core pulsing at the mere thought of him driving her crazy with his experienced mouth. “Burnt pancakes?”

“Sure,” Zaeed laughed as he worked his way back up her legs, thumbs brushing along the inside of her thighs. He was too close, too damn close to where she needed him that her whole body shuddered as she watched him in awe. He leaned forward and pressing his lips against her chin, he mumbled, “don’t play dumb with me, Jojo. You know it too damn well.”

“It’s been a while.” But she didn’t want to think about it. Not when she could focus on him and on following with her fingers the path of salt-and-pepper hair that covered his broad chest and disappeared under the elastic of his grey sweatpants. “I think I could use a reminder.”

Still gripping her thigh, Zaeed reached out for a honeypot she hadn’t even seen until them. To her surprise, after sinking the honey dipper into the pot, he brushed her hardening nipple with it, spreading the honey around her areola as he ripped a rough moan from her lips.

“I have to admit that I’m a little disappointed, Jojo. I thought you’d still remember how much I like all this sweetness.” He licked the golden liquid from her nipple, circling her areola with his tongue before putting his mouth around the tip, sucking it greedily. “And you’re the goddamn sweetest thing that I’ve ever tasted.”

By the time he finished with her breasts, Jo was panting and moaning, her pulse racing into her chest as Zaeed followed his way down her abdomen, licking from her skin the sweet trail of honey he was leaving behind. After taking his time tracing nonsense patterns around her navel, he grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder, nibbling the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

The muscles of her legs grew tense when Zaeed finally pressed his lips against her slick opening, and without taking his mismatched eyes off her, he kissed and licked his way up to her clit, his warm breath sending chills up her spine.

“Fucking delicious,” he mumbled to himself as he spread her juices up and down her slit, circling her entrance with the pad of his thumb. “How’s your memory going, my sweet Jojo?”

Any coherent answer stuck in her throat, and her reply was only a mixture of curses, choked moans and something that sounded like his name, mumbled between gasps and little whimpers. Zaeed chuckled and buried his face between her thighs again, still holding her right leg over his shoulder. He plunged two fingers into her, twisting them around as she moaned loudly at his long-awaited touch.

“Guess I’m on the right track,” he said against her damp folds as he flicked his tongue over her sweet spot, his thick fingers thrusting in and out of her. Jo tried to lift her hips to give him a better access, but he stopped her by digging his nails into her skin. “Stay fucking still, Jo or I swear I’ll leave you here dripping and begging for me.”

Her lips curled into a smug smile as she tangled her fingers into his hair to pull his head down to her cunt, making it clear where she wanted him regardless of his threats. Zaeed seemed to got it, and soon his mouth closed around her swollen clit, lapping and sucking on it faster than before, taking her, too quickly, to the most delicious point of no return. She gasped at the sight of him pulling his hard cock out of his pants. To her surprise, he wrapped his strong hand around it, stroking it lazily as he continued devouring her like an exquisite delicacy.

“I’m going to—, shit, Zaeed, don’t stop, don’t you dare—,” she babbled, throwing her head back as she cried out in ecstasy, her release pounding throughout her body. It was too much, but still Zaeed worked her through her climax relentlessly until her breathing relaxed again.

As soon as Jo loosened her grip on him, Zaeed withdrew his fingers and kissed his way up to her mouth, claiming it in a hard and wet kiss. Jo let out a satisfied groan as she ran her tongue over his thin lips, savouring her own flavour in them. His rough but gentle hands slipped down her thighs to lift her again, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips as he pushed her back against the nearest wall. Zaeed lined up his hardness with her entrance and rolled his hips forward, entering her in one slow, smooth motion. He filled her inch by inch, kissing a trail up her throat, sucking and nibbling at her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark on her skin.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped when his big hands squeezed her ass, guiding her hips to pull her down onto his hard cock.

“That’s what I’m doing, honey,” he chuckled, acompaining his statement with a deep thrust that hit the perfect spot inside her. 

The lazy rhythm of his hips was driving her insane, but Zaeed knew her so damn well; he knew she could take it and he was giving her all what she wanted and desired. Jo moaned out, raking her dark red nails across his back, aware that she was probably marking his skin. Her release built up fast, and she rocked her hips forward to match his pace, urging him to keep moving, as she tried to find the perfect angle to get the friction she needed.

Zaeed pressed her harder against the wall, holding her with his whole body and only one arm as he grunted, “come, Jojo.” He pressed his lips along her jaw as he flicked his thumb over her overstimulated clit, whispering, “c’mon, darling, I won’t last much longer. Let me feel you. Shit, let me feel that tight and sweet pussy of yours.”

Oh sweet Lord, how much she had missed and needed his dirty mouth. His words were like magic. “Zaeed…” She moaned his name, gasping for air as he increased his pace, sending her over the edge with one last stroke.

Everything seemed to stop around them as her second orgasm slowly washed over her,  warm waves of her intense pleasure rippling all over her lower belly and between her thighs. Zaeed grunted, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, pounding into her faster and rougher, as he chased his own release. She was still clenching around him when he finally came hard deep inside her, muffling his groans against her shoulder.

“I missed you, Jojo.” He wrapped her in a tight hug, giving her the most satisfied grin she had never seen. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Jo returned the hug and pressed her lips to his scarred cheek, wondering again for how long she would have him at her side.


End file.
